I'm a Weremaid
by MrInigo1995-TeamJacobInigo
Summary: Sequel to Lunar Eclipse. Bella and Jacob are happy for two weeks now. But what to do when a werewolf wants to be a mermaid too? And what if that person can't control himself or herself? And can the others stop the new one than?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a weremaid**

This is the sequel to Lunar Eclipse. If you liked Lunar Eclipse and you love H2O: Just Add Water, then you'll like this.

Bella and Jacob are now happy together for two weeks since Lunar Eclipse. But dangers are everywhere in every way. What if a werewolf wanted to be a mermaid too? And would that person control herself? Would the underwater-world be to much for her? Or is at a him?

Much to read in _I'm a weremaid_.


	2. Prologue: Round & Round

Prologue: Round & Round

_Leah Clearwater_

So maybe I'm jealous. So what? A person can be jealous. That's typical for humans. Except I'm a werewolf. A stupid dog. Wait! What did I thought? Stupid? Dog? I sound like that leech from Bella. But still? So what if I'm jealous of her! But I'm going to be a mermaid. Even if it's the last thing I do.


	3. Eternal Flame

Chapter 1: Eternal Flame

_Bella Swan_

I wake up in Jacob's house. The sun shines trough the window. I stretch myself. My hands hit something. I try to know it with only touching: short hair, big biceps,…

I give it a kiss,…

…, soft lips, big hands, a sixpack, a...

Oy, it doesn't wear anything.

I turn my head to see a guy with black hair next to me: Jacob. I give him a peck on his cheek.

I roll myself on top of him. Since we are together, is our life all about lust. It's weird that we are desired by each other.

I kiss him on the lips. I can feel a smile on his face. Then, I feel a smile on my face. I place his left hand on my back. His other hand is placed on my left boob. I feel his hardness against my legs. I sit up and let him in.

…

An half hour later are we in his kitchen. I'm making breakfast: bacon with eggs. That's his favorite.

I lay the bacon on a white plate. After a couple seconds are the eggs done too. I walk to the table and place the plate in front of him.

'Looks delicious,' says Jake. 'Just like you.'

'Thanks, Jake.'

I just know it: he's the love of my life. He eats his breakfast fast. He must be very hungry. But now am I used to it. After all; he's a werewolf. And I'm a mermaid.

'It was delicious, Bells,' says my lover.

'Thank you.'

'Now, what do you wanna do?'

I think and think...nothing. He washes his hands in the sink. He walks over to me and takes my hand. I can feel his wet fingers. Wait! Wet? Oh now!

Within ten seconds am I a mermaid. He catches me when I'm falling on the ground.

'Why don't we take a swim?' asks my Jacob.

I laugh about it: 'That's okay.'

I place my hands above my tail. Steam is coming up from it. Within twenty seconds are there legs on my body. But I'm not going to the beach in my underwear. No way! And take the risk that, for example, Paul passes.

I get up and walk into his room. I open the closet and get a white top, a belt and a blue, short pants. I putt my slippers on. I close the door of the closet and walk over to the door. I open it and see that Jacob is already waiting for me.

'Well, let's go than,' say I and close the door.

We walk out of the house. He opens, like a gentleman, the door of his car. I step in and he comes in too.

…

After, actually, one minute are we at the beach.

'I don't want you to get tired,' says Jake.

'Alright! Now...let's take a swim.'

I jump out of the car and run to the sea. I'm deep enough in the water so I dive. My legs disappear and a tail appears. My clothes are gone too. The only thing I wear, is a top made of scales. I wait for my lover. After one minute is he in the water too. He has a swim-short on. I take his left hand and we swim together.

…

An hour later is he tired: 'Bells, is it okay that I'm going to get some sleep?'

'Yes, darling. Of course.'

He looks at me with big eyes.

'What?' I ask.

'You said "darling" to me.'

I grin and he laughs: 'See you later, darling.'

He gets out of the water and steps into his car. He's probably going to sleep in it. I turn around and give a slam with my tail. Though I don't like nicknames, I love the love ones. Like darling, love, etc... After one minute am I at the moonpool. When my head is above the water, I see four girls looking at me.

'Well?' asks Emma. 'Where were you?'

'Chill, Emm,' says Rikki. 'She was probably with Jacob. You should see you and Ash together.'

Cleo giggles but stops when Emma gives her a look. Emma opens her mouth: 'Can be, but I'm not to late for an appointment.'

O shit! I forgot that! The appointment about the eternal life. I get out of the water and dry my tail.

'But what is so special about it?' asks Bella.

'Well, Will won't live forever, won't he?' says Emma.

I get it also now. I don't have to be afraid, but they are. I still now that, after the fight, the boyfriends came too.

_**Flashback**_

_I'm waiting in Jacob's house. My Jacob went to the other members of the pack. He went to get them because the boyfriends of my mermaid-friends are coming to live here. Bella, Cleo, Emma and Rikki have their own house in La Push._

_I hear suddenly a car. I run to the outside and see a blond guy. He looks like a smart one with his shirt with stripes everywhere._

_'Hay, I'm Lewis,' says the blond guy. 'Nice to meet you, Bella.'_

_'Nice to meet you too, Lewis. And euhm... you're the boy...'_

_'The boyfriend from Cleo Sertori,' says Lewis with a determined voice._

_Another guy comes out from the car. He has black hair and a red shirt and a jeans. He looks me the type for..._

_'Hay, I'm Zane. The boyfriend from Rikki.'_

_I knew it, I knew it, I knew it,... So he's really the boyfriend from Rikki. Sweet couple though._

_A guy stands in front of me and he has a really friendly face. He smells like nature...grass, I think._

_'Hello, I'm Ash and I'm the boyfriend from Emma. I think that what you smell, is grass. I ride on horses. And I teach peoples to do it.'_

_'Well, nice to meet you two too, Zane and Ash.'_

_Another guy, without a shirt, walks over to me: 'Hey there! I'm Will, the boyfriend from Bella. Not from you but from the other Bella.'_

_'Yes, I know. I've my own boyfriend.'_

_I hear the crying of a wolf: 'And there he comes.'_

_The four guys look at me with startled eyes. A wolf runs towards us and stops right in front of me. The wolf opens his mouth and is hanging his tongue out: he's smiling. Then he runs back into the forest. I know that he returns. He's only phasing._

_After one minute is he back. I look at my human Jacob. My big, strong human Jacob. The guys don't believe what they see. He's one foot taller than them._

_'Hay, I'm Jacob,' says my love._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

And I still remember that Carlisle and Esmé left.

_**Flashback**_

_'Bella, thanks for this experience,' says Esmé._

_'Bella, I hope that you're not feeling guilty about it', says Carlisle._

_'Well...'_

_'Because you shouldn't be. It's not your fault that the Volturi had his hands on the others. From Edward is less worse. I knew it from the begin that he wasn't strong enough to be a vampire,' says Carlisle. 'But his mother asked me so I couldn't leave a mother her last wish.'_

_'That's okay,' I say._

_'Well, goodbye than,' says Esmé._

_'Where are you going too?' I ask._

_'To another country: one from Europe,' answers Esmé._

_'Okay, I can look you up.'_

_'No, you can't,' says Carlisle. 'After all, the most vampires chose us for the new royal vampire family.'_

_I startle: 'What? For real? Oh, that's great. Than all the vampires will be vegatarians.'_

_'Yes, that's the plan,' says Carlisle._

_'Well, goodbye than.'_

_'Goodbye!'_

_And they step into their car._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

And all this was just two weeks ago. Alice is still with Josh. She loves him very much, but hey...she's his imprint.


	4. One And The Same

Chapter 2: One and the same

I get out of the cave and swim back to the shore. I push myself on the sand and I dry myself with my power. When my legs are back, I get up and go to the car of Jake. I open the door and notice that he isn't there. Where is he then?

I turn around and see that a wolf comes running from far away trough the rocks on a cliff. I wait for him and five minutes later is he with me. I open the door for the wolf and goes in. I hear the familiar sound of his phasing. I go into the car and I see that he already has his short on.

'So... why were you gone?' I ask.

'Well...'

It looks like he has it difficult with something. But why? He doesn't have to embarrassed or something. Not for me, in front of me,...

'What is it, honey?'

'Well... Bella, don't startle please! Because this is huge. I can't stand it that he did that to her! But it's like this and I can never change that.'

'Change what?' I ask. Is he going to talk in riddles? That's not funny!

Jacob swallows and then looks me straight in the eyes: 'Paul imprinted.'

My eyes go wide and my mouth drops open. Paul did what? He did what? Can he do that? That pesky and cranky werewolf!

'Paul imprinted?'

'Yup,' Jake says and lets the "p" pop. 'He imprinted on Rachel!'

'Rachel?' A bell goes around in my head... 'Isn't that your sister?'

'Yes, she is.'

'Oh my god! And you're feeling bad about that, aren't you?'

'Yes, but that's because he can hurt her. He has an waspish personality so Rachel can't say anything wrong to him.'

I purse my lips of the thinking. That's maybe true, but if I believe on what Jake told me before about imprinting, then he's going to be very good to her. 'But he's going to be sweet to her, isn't he?'

'Yes, he will do that, but it's just that...'

'That she's your sister and you're protective.' Jake gives a look at me. 'But I understand that. I couldn't stand it too. But let's face it, Jake: he is the love of her life then.'

'Yeah, and then there's that creepy Egyptian thing.'

'What creepy Egyptian thing? You didn't tell me about that before!'

Jake gives a look like "what did I do" but that's not going to work with me. 'Jake! What creepy Egyptian thing?'

Jake sighs and then looks at me. 'Sometimes Rachel has visions.'

My eyes are again wide. Is this going to be addictive? 'Like Alice?'

'No, she has visions of the future. I mean, the possible future. But Rachel has visions from the Ancient Egypt. From the times with Tutankhamen and Nefertiti,' explains Jacob to me.

'Well, that's weird! Cool, but weird!'

I think of all the imprintings! Sam with Emily, Paul with Rachel, Quil with Claire, Jared with Kim and Jacob with me... I wonder if there are going to be more imprintings or not... Oh! I forgot someone! Josh with Alice! That couple is so cute! They are meant to be. To bad Jasper didn't make it in the battle. But that wasn't his fault. He was possessed by that woman, that vampire! Jane!

I hug my Jake and we drive like that back home.

When we arrive there, the food is just served.

'Join us,' says Emily with a big smile when we look at all the others.

I look at her again and, more particularly, at her scar. I still can't shake that feeling that Jacob could hurt me some day. I get shivers from thinking of it. I want to take my mind of it and it works: I just look around. Alice and Josh are looking at each other; desperately in love! Alice isn't eating anything of course and Josh sits there, but he doesn't enjoy his food. He can't probably eat because he finds it so sad that his imprintee doesn't. But they're the cutest couple I've ever seen. And if I may say so, besides me and Jacob! I giggle.

'Why are you giggling?' asks Jacob.

'I was thinking about something,' I answer and smile at him.

I also see Seth sitting at the other side of the table. He turns his head to me and he looks like he wants to say something, but then he winks with his right eye at me. Weird!

I think again of Alice and Josh. This time about the battle. She fought against Jasper! That was her "husband" before Josh imprinted on her.

Jake goes with me to the end of the table. At the end of the table is a chair for Sam. He's already eating and looks with romantic eyes at his left. There is Emily sitting and looks with eyes full of love, and lust, at Sam.

I hear someone barfing, but it's fake. It comes from Sam's right who looks with angry eyes at his right side. There is Leah sitting, poking in the meat that lies on her table. She has her hand under her chin and looks bored. Jacob shoves a chair to the back and smiles at me. 'Take a seat, my lady.'

'Ooooh! Gentleman,' I say and smile back to him.

I take a seat and see that everyone's eating like crazy. I see Quil eating like a hungry wolf – wow! Ironic! - and it's like he's in a hurry. Maybe he wants to go to Claire. I wonder how she's doing.

I turn around when I hear some lips crushing to each others. It are the lips from Paul and Rachel. Her hands go down to his body. They're a bit TO lusty. I hope that they'll go home. That we don't have to face that in here.

Embry slaps Paul who growls then. 'Why did you do that for?'

'Because you're all over your girlfriend and not your food,' replies Embry and eats further.

'Hey, Bella,' says someone.

'Mmm,' I mumble and look at my right. I probably give a weird look at Leah because she asks: 'Do I have something on my face, leech lover?'

I startle and turn back.

'Sorry, Bella. But you were looking at me like you've seen a ghost,' apologizes Leah herself.

I turn back and ask her: 'What is it?'

'How did you became a mermaid?'

'Well,' I start. 'I was go camping with Jake and I woke up at night. I went to that waterfall and I fell in a little, round opening. I landed in a cave and searched for a way out. I found a pool and jumped in it. A full moon came above it and when I went to take a swim the other day, my legs turned into a tail. A fishtail!'

'Cool!' says Leah. 'Can anyone become a mermaid?'

'Yes, but now it's my time to ask a question... why are you asking all of that?'

'Oh...,' Leah looks at me, 'just curious.'

'Hey, Bella!' says a voice and then I feel someone's lips in my neck. It's Jake! I can't help the burning feeling in my neck then. Damn! I want him so much... again!

When everyone is done with eating, I get up and Jake follows me. We drive back to Jacob's home together with Billy who was also at the feast.

When we arrive there, Jake brings his dad into the house and I get slowly out of the red car. I close the door and turn around. I get pushed against the red door and I feel someone's lips on mine. I can feel whose it is: Jacob's.

I look him right in the eyes when I pull back. He smiles at me and I lay my arms around his sides. I start to trail his body and the heat feels great! That's the Jake I know; the Jake that' mine!

He lifts me up and carries me into the house. We pass the couch and he brings me to his room. I think that I'm going to pass out from the heat his body gives me. He lays me on his bed and starts to kiss me. I place some kisses on his chest and he groans. God! I love that! People would say that I turned into a sex beast, but that's not true. He makes so! In his absence... I probably can't figure it out why I wouldn't be with him every night!


End file.
